Fluid systems utilizing rigid lengths of tubing such as copper, steel or aluminum tubing are often subjected to mechanical vibrations which, if not absorbed or dampened, may produce undesirable noise and may cause tubing failure due to metal fatigue. A number of prior art devices have been conceived to absorb vibrations, including torsional and bending vibrations without fluid leakage. One such device is a pressurized vibration isolator disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,078, incorporated herein by reference, which is assigned to the assignee of the present application. As will be appreciated, the pressurized vibration isolator disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,078 is required to be permanently assembled within the fluid transport system as by soldering or other attaching means.
The present invention provides a connector which combines the advantages of dampening vibrations and combines therein a finger latch connector or other threadless connector mechanisms which may be rapidly and easily assembled into a conduit system having rigid lengths of tubing. Such finger latch connectors have previously been known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,637,640 and 4,647,082, incorporated herein by reference, disclose two types of finger latch connectors. Such connectors may either provide a permanent connection or may, if desired, incorporate a releasable feature permitting disconnection of the male and female members.
The present invention provides a flexible finger latch connector incorporating therewith (1) vibration dampening, (2) rapid connect and disconnect and (3) a noise attenuating muffler. The present invention may, depending upon the requirements for the specific end use, incorporate all of such functions or any combination of such functions and does so with the advantages of enhancing the simplification of the overall system through the use of fewer components, lighter weight, less space consumption and at a lower overall cost. Equally important, the use of the flexible connector of the present invention as part of a fluid transport system results in a system which meets demanding performance requirements of such system including the requirements of vibration attenuation, noise attenuation and resistance to leakage.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a quick disconnect finger latch connector which absorbs the vibrations resulting from the flow of fluid through the system or the movement of the engine or compressor or other elements in the system. The damping of vibrations is particularly desirable in an automotive air-conditioning system.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a quick disconnect finger latch connector having the capability to not only dampen vibrations but also to attenuate undesirable noise in a fluid system.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a vibration dampening connector having superior sealing characteristics with the sealing structure capable of being quickly assembled and/or disassembled within its associated system and positively maintained in position.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent from the attached drawings and the following description.